The Hunt for Megatron
by Megatron the Reader
Summary: Just a short story making fun of my name and Transformers.


So, here it goes! My first fanfiction! Note: I have never seen the Transformers movies. I don't even know the characters names! I'm just making fun of myself!

The Hunt for Megatron

Megan Foxx ran down the hallway of the secret government agency. Apparently Shia and Optimus Prime had a new lead on the location of their archenemy, Megatron.

"So, what did you guys find?" she asked as she walked into a room with multiple screens, with Shia LaBoef and Optimus Prime both staring intently at one of them.

"We found him! Just look at this account online!" Shia yelled excitedly.

"Oh no.", Megan sighed as she looked at the screen, "Not another Megatron on that fanfiction site! We've looked at all the others, and none of them had anything to do with Megatron!"

"But this one is different! Look at that sentence, right there!"

"What the one that says that Megatron is awesome?"

"Yeah, but it calls Megatron a he!"

"So?"

"So, only another Transformer could have possibly known that Megatron is a he, and not a genderless robot." Claimed Optimus, "It has to be him!"

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard, but we have nothing else to do, so we might as well check it out."

"Yes!" exclaimed Shia, obviously excited, "We'll get the location and go there tonight!"

LATER THAT EVENING…

Optimus, Shia and Megan were all looking through binoculars at the house that apparently contained Megatron. Looking at the rather ordinary house on the rather ordinary road, Megan questioned again, "Are you guys sure this is the right place? It doesn't look like an evil hideout."

"Of course it doesn't! Megatron doesn't want anyone to suspect anything!" replied Shia , sounding like he was explaining this to a 3-year old.

"Plus I tracked it exactly," added Optimus, "The computer said that the person with that account lived on 77 Somewhere Rd. in Not Telling You, U.S.A. Plus, look! That light is still on. What human would still be awake at 2:00 in the morning?"

"Fine. Let's just get this over with, you idiots."

Optimus took this as the signal to go, and immediately crashed through the window that still had light pouring through it, with Shia and Megan following close behind. They paused for a moment, taking in everything from the purple walls to the desk, not to mention the large bookshelf and excess of Harry Potter posters. Finally, they took in the girly bed and its occupant, a teenage girl typing on a small laptop and listening to an iPod. Her reaction to random robot and people in her room was to be expected. "What the heck are you people doing in here? Wait. Optimus Prime? Shia LaBouf and Megan Foxx? What the heck?"

"I think we'll be the ones asking the questions here." Was Shia's simple answer, "I've always wanted to say that!"

"Are you the owner of this account?" Optimus immediately questioned.

"Well, yeah. So what?"

"So, these idiots thought that you were the real Megatron because of your name." Megan replied.

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard! Why the heck would Megatron be writing fanfiction?"

"So you're definitely not Megatron then?" Shia asked, disappointed.

"Unless I've got this whole biology thing wrong, then I'm definitely not a giant, evil robot."

"Wait! Then how do you know that Megatron is a boy? Why aren't you asleep if you're human? And why is your penname Megatron then?" said Optimus, obviously searching for excuses.

"I don't know anything at all about Transformers. You're lucky that I knew your name because of the commercials for the movie. I just didn't like calling my namesake an it. Megatron is just a nickname. I'm still not sure why my friends call me that. You'd have to ask them. And, I'm not asleep because it's summer, I'm a teenager, and I'm writing fanfiction." She replied.

"I guess we'll leave now." Sighed Shia dejectedly.

"Sorry for destroying your wall, we'll have it fixed over night." Added Optimus.

"Bye then. I have to go remind these too that not every Megatron reference is connected to the real Megatron." Threatened Megan.

"Bye, I guess." Replied the authoress as she turned off her laptop and light. When she awoke in the morning, the wall was back to normal and all seemed well. "I guess it must have been a dream. I really need to stop eating from my chocolate stash before bed."

So, that was it! Read and Review! Seriously. Tell me you like it, tell me you don't, tell me I should be burned at the stake for my attempt at humor! I don't care what it is, just review!


End file.
